Relato de la vida de Blue
by Darck-fma-love-mayANDwinry
Summary: One-Shot sobre los pensamientos de Blue de todo lo que sucedió durante tooda su vida... please lean y ayuden con criticas a una escritora en desarrollo


Relato de la vida de Blue…

Hola, mi nombre es Blue, soy una perrita de color azul que vive en el bosque… vivo sola ya que no se que sucedió con mi madre y padre…

Hoy soy una perrita adoptada y soy muy feliz junto a Ruth, la hija de mi amo, juego con ella, duermo en su cama, las noches en donde hay ruidos en el cielo me voy a dormir a la cama del amo y la ama junto con Ruth, soy muy feliz…y nada puede hacer que deje de ser así.

Ahora vivo en kyrios, creo que así se llama el lugar según el amo… el amo todos los días se recuesta en el suelo… y yo me acuesto junto a el… soy muy feliz siendo la mascota de los Yaiden…uno creería que al ser una mascota te tratarían como tal y tu vivirías afuera, en el frió, comiendo de las sobras… pero no, en mi casa me valoran mucho, soy una mas en la familia y no otro…sin duda alguna estoy en el paraíso.

Hoy paso algo anormal… la casa se incendio… el amo esta herido, no hay señales de la ama, ni de Ruth .Los LOBOS me miran, tienen sangre en sus colmillos,¿la sangre de quien es? Ya no siento el olor de Ruth, ¿que sucede? El amo tiene un arma, y esta disparando hacia ellos, ¿que le hicieron para que disparen? amo basta por favor… ese ruido me molesta y ase que me duelan las orejitas…

Ahora, Kyrios ya no existe y el amo ya no tiene una casa, nunca nos detenemos a descansar… ¿por que ahora esta tan serio amo? ¿Por qué ahora ya no jugamos? ¿Acaso ise algo malo?¿Acaso la ultima vez que jugamos lo mordí fuerte y ya no quiere jugar conmigo? Lo siento Mucho… cargare con esta culpa…

Ahora estoy mas grande que cuando llegue a casa por primera vez, le llego a la rodilla al amo… y ahora peleo contra todo lobo que se me acerque… ya hemos cazado una gran cantidad de lobos, todos deben pagar…si el amo odia a los lobos y no los quiere ver vivos, yo tampoco… si el quiere que se extingan… yo lo are por el.

Hoy apareció un lobo blanco con mi mismo tamaño, algo esta mal… ¿acaso ese lobo es muy pequeño? ¿o yo crecí demasiado? cuando me dirigí a atacar el lobo me gruño de la misma manera que los lobos que atacaron a Ruth y al Amo... sentí mucha furia… cuando salte para darle un mordisco el Amo disparo… y el lobo cayo… ¡otra misión exitosa Amo! Pero se han llevado al lobo confundiéndolo con un perro, ¿como pudieron confundirlo con un perro? ¡YO SOY UN PERRO no lo ven! El lobo escapo… lo siento Amo, la misión fue un desastre.

El amo sigue diciéndome que los lobos son seres diabólicos y sin alma… ¿Tan malos son? no se preocupe amo, no tendré piedad por lo que le hicieron a Ruth, todos los lobos deben morir… Hoy vi a un lobo Gris con una cicatriz en forma de X en el pecho… le hice frente, al parecer quería escapar y me esquivo… le mordi el brazo y caí al suelo junto con el… pero escapo… Lo siento Amo… TODO ES MI CULPA

Hoy un grupo de lobos apareció… eran cuatro en total y estaban acompañados por una chica…La chica olía bien… su perfume es muy relajante… ellos escaparon. A la noche, la chica se acerco a mi, le advertí que se aleje de mi gruñéndole… el lobo blanco de la otra vez la detuvo, pero la chica dijo que "no había peligro" Coloco sus manos en mí cara y me dijo que he sufrido demasiado… mi corazón esta triste… HAY UN LOBO DENTRO DE MÍ… ¿Amo que es lo que quiere decir? ¿Soy un lobo? Si soy un lobo, ¿soy una bestia también? ¿Soy una asesina? amo…Amo…Ayúdeme… Tengo miedo…

Hoy un hombre con un arma como la del amo ataco a un niño indefenso… yo ayude al pobre niño frente a todo, el hombre mostró miedo ante mi presencia y lo mordi en el brazo, el hombre malo escapo…Me acerque al chico para verificar si se encontraba bien y oi un disparo al ver de quien provenía, me sorprendí… del amo… ¿Por que amo? "aléjate" me advirtió… ¿acaso creyó que le iba a hacer daño?... Mi amo se llevo al niño para curarlo… mientras lo hacia, el hombre malo apareció de nuevo, quise atacarlo, pero el amo me había atado, solo podía ladrar… lo hacia pero el hombre se reía de mi, no recuerdo que fue lo que ise, pero el hombre se enfado conmigo y comenzó a golpearme con el arma, me dolía mucho, me dolía mi cabeza, auxilio amo, ¿por que no me ayuda? acaso… acaso usted no me valora por ser un LOBO… no le importa lo que me suceda… ¿QUE PASO CON AQUELLOS MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE USTED ME ABRAZAVA?el hombre dejo de golpearme… no debiste haberme golpeado nunca.. ten mucho cuidado por que SOY UN LOBO… cuando lo iba a atacar el hombre me disparo en el cuello, me duele, la bala rompió mi collar… soy libre… adiós mundo cruel… Adiós AMO… me voy... temo… temo por mi vida…

Hoy trate de hacer algo por mi vida… hoy trate de buscar un empleo decente… pero no lo conseguí… en vez de eso, logre que un grupo de hombre persiga a una mujer … entre a un lugar para esconderme y allí los encontré, allí estaban los cuatro lobos que te hicieron la vida imposible amo… pero la chica no estaba con ellos, ellos pelearon contra los hombres que me persiguieron… los conocí: el lobo blanco se llama Kiba, el lobo gris se llama Tsume,el lobo marrón claro se llama Hige y el mas pequeño, Toboe.

Hige y yo nos llevamos muy bien… es muy bueno, allí me explico todo, todos los lobos llevaban una vida relajada, ocultos en sus formas humanas, y entonces conocieron a kiba y… su vida dio un giro de 180 grados, todos los lobos se reunieron uno a uno para conseguir una meta, encontrar el PARAISO… y yo lo haré con ellos…pero primero, los ayudare a encontrar a la chica flor. El camino hacia el castillo de Darcia (donde tienen a cheza) fue muy largo…pero valió la pena, al llegar vi un carro… y sentí un olor… un olor muy conocido… al reconocerlo me sentí feliz, corrí hacia el auto y trate de rastrearte, el olor me dijo que estabas alli Amo… cuando les dije a los Lobos , TSUME me iso recapacitar… me pregunto si quería volver con usted para ser una perra con una correa, que solo tiene que perseguir lobos… y vivir solo para eso? Eso me iso pensar… pero… yo, a pesar de todo sigo siendo fiel a ti… cuando entre al salón donde tenia a cheza te vi con el arma apuntándole a kiba…pero el…el no tiene nada que ver… ¡ningún lobo esta relacionado con lo que le paso a la familia Yaiden, fueron los soldados de jagara! Sin pensar salte frente a kiba…en mi forma animal… y bajaste el arma…huí del lugar que se estaba cayendo a pedazos mientras que oía tu vos… ¿Por qué Blue?... vi que dos personas, una mujer rubia y un hombre también huían con Cheza

Pero los soldados de Jagara se interpusieron, yo quise hacer una distracción para que pudieran huir junto con cheza y así ponerla a salvo…pero, fui muy devil…y me dejaron inconsciente.

Cuando desperté estaba en una nave junto a cheza, nos tenían de rehenes… me tenían dentro de una jaula, junto a la jaula de cheza…Luego de un rato, la mujer rubia y aquel hombre rescatan a Cheza y a mi, se llevan a cheza y al hombre, pero yo me quedo con la mujer rubia que se llama Cher… rumbo a la ciudad.

Alli me reencuentro con mis amigos

Cuando estábamos rumbo al paraíso, Darcia aparece y mata a Toboe y a mi Amo… yo aulló…

Solo quedamos yo, hige, tsume y kiba…Kiba comienza a pelar contra Darcia, kiba es herido en la cadera, Darcia iba a atacar a cheza y hige se pone frente a ella para protegerla, Hige no será dañado por NADIE… me interpongo y ataco a Darcia…Darcia gira y me aplasta, me duele, no puedo moverme, oigo el grito de cheza, Hige se acerca pero algo se interpone… Darcia… el pisa, mi cuello, me duele, me asfixió, no puedo respirar…el lobo abre sus fauces y muerde mi cuello, Hige grita mi nombre, siento un dolor insoportable… mi sangre comienza a caer, Darcia esta dispuesto a atacar de nuevo kiba se interpone… Hige muerde la pata de Darcia, Y este lo hiere de nuevo…

Kiba se aleja para pelear con Darcia, Hige se queda cuidándome, pero no puedo aguantar mas, algo me esta presionando, siento que la muerte se acerca… Adiós Hige…Adiós Kiba, Adiós Tsume y Adiós Cheza… nos vemos EN EL PARAISO


End file.
